Tales of a Kitty Jude and a Tsundere Milla
by MorningEmerald
Summary: It had just been a normal night in the lab until Jude noticed a strange liquid in one of the machines... and spilled it on himself! Now in a new form, he doesn't know what to do, until two certain people happen to visit Helioborg Fortress. Minor ToX2 Spoilers, read at your own risk!


**I have no idea what the hell I'm doing at literally 3 in the morning and I sure don't have anything planned for this story besides the fact that Jude gets turned into a cat for some reason and Alt. Milla has to take care of him. All I know is that I just HAD to write (or at least start writing) a fanfic after I finished marathoning 60 1 to 1 and a half hour videos walking through Xillia 1 and then another walkthrough for Xillia 2 (thankfully english subbed though it was only the main story that the person did, none of the side skits or quests or individual character episodes or whatever) and alas, this popped up.**

**Minor spoilers for Tales of Xillia 2, read at your own risk. Updates will be pretty sparse depending on how cooperative my muses are being but don't get your hopes up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, absolutely DO NOT own Xillia or the Tales series in any way,****shape**** of form, that belongs to Namco Bandai. The only thing I DO own would be the plot I guess. ********This is the only disclaimer I am putting in the story so let's start this thing!**

* * *

The rustling of papers could be heard in a certain room located in the Research Building of Helioborg Fortress. A low hum reverberated throughout the facility's walls from within, caused by the running of the various machines the room currently contained. An occasional flicker of the ceiling lights and the light projected by the full moon in the sky indicated that it was night, not an unusual time for the researchers inside.

Inside the room, a woman stood in front of a table cluttered with papers of all sorts, pie charts, spread sheets, bar graphs, random notes, and so on. She sighed, tucking a stray blue strand of hair behind her ear-the rest tied up in a bun- and adjusted her glasses. Her hands moved swiftly among the mess of papers, shuffling them into their proper categories to free up space on the table.

Beside her, a man navigated his way among the machines, diligently checking to make sure if they were running smoothly as he adjusted knobs and scribbled down notes on a clipboard. He looked rather young compared to the woman with his short unkempt black hair, almost as if he were still in school. He was adorned in a white lab coat with a red unbuttoned shirt over a plain black one underneath. Little utterances could be heard from him every now and then during his note-taking, though the woman took no notice of it.

"Doctor Mathis," The young man looked up when he heard his name being called by the woman.

"What is it, Maki?" He asked, his pen hovering over the paper on his clipboard, as if he had been in the middle of writing a thought.

"It appears to be quite late. I will have to retire to my apartment for today, will you be okay on your own?" The woman known as 'Maki' asked, arranging the papers one last time, though she already knew in the back of her mind what his answer would be.

"Of course, don't worry about me. After I finish up a few things here I'll head home as well." 'Doctor Mathis' replied with a small smile, resuming his scribbling on the clipboard.

"Make sure you leave soon, alright? Otherwise you won't wake up in time for the meeting tomorrow." He replied with a simple nod, the slightest indication that he was paying attention. 'Maki' sighed once again, gathering her things and taking her leave, making sure to punch in her time card before heading out the door.

Now alone, the supposed 'Doctor' continued his work unhindered for a few minutes before he glanced up at the clock on the wall, it read _11__:45_.

"Eh?! It's already this late?! I guess I'll have to continue this tomorrow..." He walked over to the table, combining the papers Maki had arranged all into one pile, messing them up once again. Setting down his clipboard and pen, he proceeded to turn off the machines one by one, the low hum in the room growing softer and softer until it could scarcely be heard.

As he walked over to the last machine, however, he noticed that there was something strange. The machine in question was one that was built to process foreign substances and analyze their contents, hence the large clear container on top of a set of metal pipes with a maze of buttons, knobs and gears, built onto it.

There appeared to be a a fair amount of glowing violet liquid swirling around the container at a high speed, like it was trying to _break out_ of the machine. This was extremely strange in the fact that while the machine had been turned on, it certainly didn't have anything inside it, so where did this liquid come from? Could it have possibly been created as a byproduct of the oil and mana that the machine ran on?

He shook his head, for now he would have to obtain a sample, then he would report this to the higher-ups tomorrow and send in the machine for repairs. For now, he had to return home, he had spent far too much time in the lab today, even for him.

Grabbing a nearby clean vial, he crouched down and gingerly placed his thumb and forefinger on one of the machine's gears, slowly turning it the right. A soft whistle could be heard as built-up air released itself from the contraption. After a final _whirrr_, the device shut down, the liquid inside spinning slower until it finally settled. Doctor Mathis sighed in relief, holding the vial under one of the metal pipes, he twisted it until it came out, causing the glowing liquid to pour out in a steady stream right into the vial.

When the vial was was about three-quarters full, the Doctor attached the pipe back on again, preventing anymore of the liquid from flowing out. He stood up from his crouching position and started walking over to the table to find a lid that would fit on the vial. What he wasn't expecting however, was for his foot to get snagged on one of the large wires on the floor, causing him to fall backwards.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion before his eyes, his martial arts developed reflexes failing to react as the glowing liquid splashed out of the vial and launched into the air. The drops seemed to fly for a moment before gravity took over, the liquid splattering all over his clothes with a _hiss_, but it wasn't long until he began to feel a burning sensation on his skin, the fluid eating through his clothes in a matter of seconds.

_Is this acid?! _He winced at the burn, _I have to wash it off, quickly! _But although his mind gave orders, his body refused to obey, not moving an inch. _Paralysis-inducing acid?! This is bad! Maybe, Maki is still around, I should call for help. _He rationalized, trying to keep down the panic rising in his mind, the burn grew stronger, it was almost painful to open his mouth, only to have a strained, wavering voice come out.

"H...Help..!" It was no use, his voice was too quiet for anyone even right outside the room to hear. The burning sensation had receded, now replaced with an ice cold numbness starting to spread from where the liquid had splashed to the other parts of his body. It was starting to become a bit difficult to breathe, this was really, _really _bad.

"Mi...lla... Help..." He pleaded, his voice barely above a whisper, hoping that the Lord of Spirits would hear him. The numbness was making it exhausting to even breathe, having already spread to the rest of his body. The Doctor could do nothing as his body began to shrink, he couldn't even wince in pain at the unnatural distortion to his body. In a few seconds, he was reduced to half his size, but still he shrank, only now it appeared that the hairs on his body were growing?

That didn't mean that the pain was eased, though. On the contrary, it was increased, causing tears to well up in his eyes, blurring his vision. His fingers seemed to be stuck together now, his pinky practically disappeared into his palm, his thumb following suit, and his three remaining fingers were reduced to stubs. But the nail bed in them dissolved, though his fingernails seemed to curve inwards, forming what appeared to be a claw?

He never had the chance to experience the last of his transformation, though, for he soon lost consciousness, having been effectively knocked out from the pain. On the clock, the hands reached 12, and the bell in the city began to toll.

On that night, at _exactly _12:00 A.M, Jude Mathis, a 16 year-old Spyrite researcher, as we know him...

Disappeared.

* * *

**Describing the transformation was a bit difficult, but I hoped you liked the prologue! Note that this takes place after they bring back Alt. Milla to the true world. Yes I know, she's blocking the real Milla from getting back in, so even if she heard Jude, Real Milla wouldn't have been able to help but hey Jude's just lying on the floor afflicted by paralysis thinking he's dying here, so he would be a little desperate, wouldn't ya think? Also long sentences FTW!**

**You may be wondering, will Jude ever get his human body back? Well honestly? WHO KNOWS?! *throws arms up in air* All I know is that there WILL be Kitty Jude fails in the next chapter!**

**"FEAR THE MIGHTY SRIRACHA SAUCE BOTTLE IN ALL ITS COSPLAYING GLORY YOU BOOK SNIFFERS!" -MorningEmerald**


End file.
